Shattered Lives (rewrite)
by Cinderfire16
Summary: One-shot. If Cinderpelt had something to live for. (Part 1 of Secret Life of a ThunderClan Medicine Cat.)


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _The young medicine cat glanced up at the stars in dismay. Her ceremony had taken place a few nights ago, and her place as a healer's apprentice was final. There was no doubt that StarClan knew of the rogue tom that haunted her every thoughts…_

 _They'd met as kits and he wandered into the forest often when she was an apprentice. She probably wasn't the only one in the forest who knew of his existence, but she was the only one who cared… or so she thought._

 _A rustle in the bushes made the dark grey she-cat leap to her paws with bared fangs and unsheathed claws. She relaxed when his lean, tabby form slipped into view. They were safe, for now._

" _Are you alright?" He asked, alarmed. He scented the air, making sure that no one else was around and only relaxing when he was certain._

" _Fine," She said, smoothing her fur. "I just thought you were someone else." She offered._

" _Would a patrol be out at this time of night?"_

" _Who knows, probably." She groused dully._

" _You're not just worried about some cat finding me here." He observed._

" _I'm a medicine cat now, Storm." The grey she-cat groaned. "I hope StarClan will overlook the fact that we've known each other long before my leg was crushed, but I don't know…"_

" _You're not the first to break either code, and I'm sure you won't be the last. If we do get found out, I'll take care of you no matter what you choose."_

" _Thank you…" Cinderpelt sighed, warmed by her companion's promise. "You know I'll always love you." She insisted._

" _Of course." The dark grey tom purred, pressing against her and licking her ear. "Who knows? Maybe StarClan will let us walk the same skies."_

" _Hopefully." She had to see him in StarClan. At least then, her death would be worth it._

* * *

" _Your apprentice needs to stick to her duties, Yellowfang." A pale grey she-cat growled from her place beside her own apprentice, as they watched the young ThunderClan cat from the stars._

" _She was right about knowing him before she became a medicine cat. Why should she cut off all ties for a destiny she was never meant to have?" A blue-grey she-cat with a white muzzle and fierce blue eyes padded up to join them at the pool. Bluestar had suspected for a while that her young medicine cat's mind wandered further than the Clans, but that was not why she made the harrowing trip to the Moonstone tonight._

" _She is supposed to be loyal to StarClan!" The medicine cat of ShadowClan spat toward the current ThunderClan leader. "Not off meeting some blind rogue who barely believes in us!"_

" _If you recall their previous words, Sagewhisker, there is no doubt in his mind that we exist. When he first heard of us, he looked to the stars for guidance, where his mother sits among us, and he still does." Yellowfang's death had been so recent, a mere quarter-moon ago, that it was strange for Bluestar to see the smoke-pelted she-cat talking as though things were normal. This, if anything, was the start of believing in her Clan again, of knowing that her ancestors had not lost faith in her as she had in them._

" _It's bad enough she's breaking the code of the medicine cats! She's breaking the warrior code as well!"_

" _Let her have this!" Yellowfang urged strongly. "Nothing terrible will come of it… he loves her too much to let anything happen. He'd die for her, I can feel it!"_

" _I sense something tragic will happen. Mark my words, you fools, nothing good will come of this." Sagewhisker scoffed._

 _Bluestar's eyes snapped open and she felt the distinct feeling that came with falling, only to crash into something. This happened everytime she went to Moonstone, and she had yet to figure out just what her body thought she was crashing into. She rolled to light paws, thanking her ancestors for the strength she'd been given._

" _Not quite the answers I was expecting, but answers enough." Apparently she'd have to watch her Clan closer than she'd been doing, if only to make sure that Cinderpelt came to no harm._

 **First Meeting**

She wasn't supposed to leave the camp, and she knew that, but she was bored and no one would miss her. It's not like she could do anything useful. Great StarClan, she couldn't wait to be an apprentice! She wouldn't go far and she was pretty sure she could find help if she got lost. She'd be fine… only she'd been sniffing and walking for a long time and she couldn't pick up any familiar scents at _all_ and she was cold and maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

"I'm a terrible tracker." She scowled, scuffing the ground with an unsheathed paw.

"I'm sure you'll get better at it." A different voice offered.

She yelped and got to her paws, unsheathing tiny claws and bushing up her fur so she looked twice her size, which for a kit, wasn't much.

"Show yourself, intruder! You're on ThunderClan land!" She spat.

The bushes rustled and a dark grey tom with white paws stepped out. He was small, like her, and she instantly decided that he was no threat. He actually looked like another kit, and someone her age would be nice to play with. Of course she had Brackenkit, but her brother was always so serious. She could tell that he would make a great leader one day, but she wanted someone to play with _now_.

"Hi, I'm Storm. What's your name?"

"Cool! But where's the rest of it?"

"What do you mean? My mother named me Storm."

"Oh… Well my mother named me Cinderkit. I'm a ThunderClan cat. I'll be an apprentice soon, and I'll get a mentor who's gonna train me to be a warrior."

"That sounds cool! But…"

"What?"

"What do warriors do?"

"They make sure we all get fresh-kill and that the other Clans don't try to take our stuff."

"There are other Clans?"

"There's WindClan and RiverClan and ShadowClan, but they're the ickiest of all. They live in a pine forest and they eat frogs!"

"What about the other Clans?"

"RiverClan mostly eats fish and WindClan have to be fast so they can chase rabbits."

"What does your Clan eat?"

"Mice and squirrels, so don't hunt here or the warriors will claw you alive!"

"R-really?!" Storm squeaked, terrified.

"Really. They fight so we don't have to… I guess we'd take you in since you're just a kit."

"Why? No one else cares that I'm a kit. Except for my mother, but she always worries."

"Warriors don't hurt kits, silly. It's against the code!"

"The code?"

"It's how we live. Under StarClan."

"Is StarClan another Clan?"

"They're the _stars_ , furball! StarClan is where cats go when they die."

"Oh. That sounds really cool! Can we meet them?"

"Only medicine cats can. They help us when we're sick or hurt and they can talk to StarClan."

"I think I'd like to be a medicine cat."

"Maybe you'll find a Clan of your own."

"Maybe. It sounds really great."

"Storm!" A she-cat's far-off screech cut their talk short.

"That's my mother. I have to go."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe, if I can come back. Hey, why don't we meet when the moon is halfway full? We can talk more. You can tell me more about Clan life and I can tell you about my life."

"Sounds great. Half moon it is."

"Bye Cinderkit."

"Bye Storm."

* * *

 **Offer of Change**

True to their word, they met every half moon at that exact spot to talk about their lives. Cinderkit grew into Cinderpaw and Storm could tell she adored her mentor. Meanwhile, Storm's mother had died and he was alone.

"I caught prey on my first try. You should have seen the look on Fireheart's face. We spent all the time in the world on the perfect hunting crouch and I thought he was going to burst with pride!"

The grey apprentice fell over laughing and the darker-furred tom snickered along.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Cinderpaw insisted.

"What?" Storm was interested in most of what she had to say, but an adventure sounded great.

"Why don't you join ThunderClan?"

Oh…

" _Join_ ThunderClan? Like stay with a whole bunch of cats who probably won't even like me?" The darker-furred tom squeaked.

"Plenty of cats like Fireheart and he was a kittypet." Cinderpaw corrected. "Besides, we won't have to teach you how to hunt or anything because you already know how. We could always use some extra paws around and you're just the cat I think we need."

"No offence, Cinderpaw, but I doubt every cat will like me just because I can hunt." _Especially considering that I can't see._

Storm offered. He doubted that Cinderpaw even knew what she was offering. Permanent sounded nice, sure, but what if he didn't fit in? Cinderpaw would get in trouble for even allowing him on her Clan's territory!

"It would take some getting used to but I'm not the only cat who wants you around. Plenty of cats were complaining about how hard leafbare is and more cats means more prey gets caught and more protection from other Clans."

"And another mouth to feed." Storm retorted sharply. Cinderpaw recoiled, hurt and hesitance clear in her pawsteps as she skittered back.

"I'm sorry, Cinderpaw. You're great but I can't be around a lot of cats yet. I'm used to being on my own…"

 _It's better this way. No one to tease me or prove me wrong. Cinderpaw is the only one who knows I'm blind._

She nodded, eyes light with understanding.

"It's okay. Just know that you can join anytime and we can still meet up. Nothing has to change." She assured her friend.

"Thanks." Storm sighed.

"I think we should get going." Cinderpaw announced after a few heartbeats of sitting, pelts pressed together.

"See you next half moon?"

"Yeah. Good luck, Storm."

"May StarClan light your path, Cinderpaw."

They touched noses and she watched him disappear into the trees before loping back into the forest, head in the clouds and his paws lighter than air.

 _Storm wouldn't mind being with me if there weren't so many cats… I'll just have to prove that Clans are okay._

* * *

 **Tragedy Awaits**

"I can't see you anymore." Cinderpaw had been well on her way to becoming a warrior before Tigerclaw had tried to kill Bluestar. Storm flinched when he nosed the pale flesh of her mangled leg.

"By the Stars, Cinderpaw, what happened?!"

"I got hit by a monster when I accidentally ran onto the nearby Thunderpath. It's not as bad as it looks." She assured him.

"Lucky you that I can't see it, then." He snapped. "How did you even _get_ here?! You didn't have to come…" He choked out, horrified. "I would have understood."

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to."

"But that means you can't be a warrior now."

 _That was your dream…_

"I'm going to be Yellowfang's apprentice."

"She's the medicine cat?"

"Yes. It's the only way I can help my Clan."

"Okay…" _StarClan, why would you let this happen to the best cat in the world?!_

"You can still walk okay, can't you?" Storm checked.

"Well obviously, furball." She purred, swatting at his ears. "But the half moon is when medicine cats meet to share tongues with StarClan and I'll be busy. I might not be able to see you all the time and I don't want you to feel like we're not friends anymore but-."

"It's okay, I get it. I'm glad that you've found a new way to help your Clan."

 _They better take the best care of her they possibly can._

"We still have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Medicine cats can't live like warriors do. It would distract them from treating the Clan equally, according to the Code."

"Makes sense. So… do we stop meeting?"

"You could still join the Clan."

"I will, I promised I would… just not yet."

 _I still don't know how they'll react when they find out I'm blind!_

After all this time, Storm was still so desperate to be accepted by the world that he'd rather live alone than be shunned by cats he'd grown to like hearing about.

"It's okay… if you find someone else. You could stay with them." Cinderpaw fidgeted uncomfortably at the thought. She was willing to do a lot of things to serve her Clan, but she doubted that she was strong enough to let Storm go that easily.

"What?! No! Cinderpaw, it's not that I don't like you. I just… remember that vicious group of cats I told you about? BloodClan? They're the cats who attacked us when we first got to the city. They're the reason my mother's dead. From what you've told me, they don't sound like a proper Clan, but…"

"Clan cats don't kill others unless we have to, like it's a matter of life or death. Most of our battles are for territory or pride, but we only ever leave injured, We try to make sure that no one really dies. The medicine cats work together, so even if there's conflict with two Clans the medicine cats help each other out. So do the Clans in times of peace. Even ShadowClan can be nice at times. I've heard stories where they've given food or herbs in the past. It just hasn't happened for a while." How could she convince her friend that this… BloodClan group went against everything that StarClan stood for?

"To be honest, I think whoever's in charge of BloodClan heard about the concept and twisted it to their own, sick image. Come visit ThunderClan and you'll see."

"I… I'll think about it."

"I won't hold it against you if you don't want to. BloodClan sounds terrible."

"Thank you, Cinderpaw."Her friend sounded relieved, and now she felt terrible for pushing the subject. "Good luck with being a medicine cat." He purred. _I'm proud of you._ "You'll be the best one there is."

They touched noses and he padded off.

"May StarClan light your path, Storm." She murmured as she watched him leave.

"You made the right choice." Cinderpaw flinched as the undergrowth rustled and out stepped the deputy. Her former mentor was the last cat she wanted to know anything about this. Fireheart had too much on his shoulders as it were…

"I didn't mean to worry anyone." She muttered.

"I was curious." The ginger tom offered reassuringly. "Yellowfang noticed for a bit, but she's busy with Bluestar and the rest, so I told her I'd make sure you were okay." He informed her. "Your friend is right to be wary of us. BloodClan doesn't sound like anything good, and if that's all he knows about Clans, he probably took everything you said with some skepticism. It's not you, though. If he comes back then we'll gain a strong warrior, but that's not a choice you can force on someone." Fireheart explained.

"I asked him when I was first made an apprentice. He refused then too. Now I know why." Cinderpaw admitted. "He's probably better off on his own anyway. I hope he finds what he's looking for."

"I'm sure he already has." Fireheart insisted.

* * *

 **Offer Accepted: Change Embraced**

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?!" A small dark brown tabby with amber eyes and long claws demanded. It's been a few season cycles since he'd been to see Cinderpaw and he'd finally decided to give staying in ThunderClan a shot. She'd been right about being busy. There'd been a fire in this part of the forest a few moons back, and he desperately hoped that she was okay.

"Bramblepaw!" A dark orange tom with green eyes bounded over to them. "What are you doing?!"

"He's an intruder!" The smaller tom scoffed.

"You wait for me, Bramblepaw. You can't just go off on your own like that. This cat could have ripped you apart before you even opened your mouth."

"But-!"

"He's right." Storm interjected softly. "Bramblepaw, is it?" He asked. The apprentice nodded.

The orange tom narrowed his eyes.

"You're Cinderpelt's friend."

"I hope so."

"She hasn't stopped badgering me about you. Every few moons, 'Have you seen Storm?' She's not obvious about it, but she'll be more than happy to see you again. If I might ask,

what are you doing on our territory?"

"I wish to join your Clan."

The orange tom went silent.

"I thought you'd say that someday. I'm afraid that you've caught us at a bad time. There will be a great battle tomorrow with some vicious city cats who want to take over the forest. I can't put you through that on your first day. Are you sure you want to join us?"

 _So they'd run into BloodClan after all…_

"If what you say is true then I'm sure you could use the extra paws." Storm meowed confidently. This was certainly an opportunity to get revenge for what happened to his mother. And Cinderpaw-pelt. Cinder _pelt_.

"Very well, Storm. Fight with us at your own risk."

"Gladly."

"I'm Firestar, by the way. I was there the last time you met with Cinderpelt. You seemed nice then, if a little hesitant."

"After this battle, if we all survive, I'll tell you both exactly why I wasn't so eager to join a Clan."

They chatted lightly as Firestar and Bramblepaw led the way to the camp.

"Welcome to ThunderClan."

Cats were _everywhere_. Pawsteps by an area marked by the strong scents of forest prey, meowing scattered around the holes in the earth and from under bushes. They must be dens, he noted. Cats talking and laughing and… his pelt burned with the stares of hundreds of eyes on him.

"StarClan give me strength." He muttered.

Firestar seemed shocked by his words and Storm realized that the leader didn't know how much Cinderpelt told him.

Firestar didn't bother with the customary call, because everyone was waiting to see who the newcomer was.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have a big day to prepare for and this tom wishes to aid us in our fight. If he survives then we will welcome him as a true member of ThunderClan but for now, treat him as you would any other Clanmate."

The ginger tom loped into his den, followed by a tan she-cat who he assumed to be the leader's mate.

 _Welcome to ThunderClan._

"What's your name?" The brown apprentice from earlier asked.

"Storm." He told the young tom.

"Firestar said you can sleep in the medicine clearing. Follow me."

He rose to his paws and trotted after the apprentice. He noticed many eyes on him, but two stuck out in particular. One set belonged to a golden she-cat whose glare led him to believe that she was the brown tom's mother, as his own mother had given that same glare to whoever dared to pass them. The fact that he probably looked as though he was snapping at the young tom's heels didn't help her perception, but he had no way to know anything about this place. He had to get around somehow.

Another belonged to a grey she-cat with a twisted leg and blue eyes who smelled of herbs.

"Thank you, Bramblepaw. I can handle our guest from here." The brown apprentice dipped his head and bounded away.

"You took your time," ThunderClan's medicine cat snorted, curling her tail around his neck and guiding him to a nest in her den.

"I had to think on it, but I'm here now. What's going on? Firestar mentioned a battle, against who?"

Cinderpelt hesitated. So it _was_ them…

"Against who?"

"BloodClan." Storm was silent, flicking his tail as a sign to go on. "Tigerclaw, the cat who tried to kill our leader, Bluestar, he united two of our Clans, ShadowClan and RiverClan, calls it TigerClan."

"After himself." The grey tom growled. "Is he the one who brought BloodClan into the forest?"

"Yes." Cinderpelt choked out.

"He doesn't know what he's unleashed on this place. It doesn't matter if there are she-cats who are nursing kits, it doesn't matter if a cat is just out of the nursery or an elder by now. BloodClan is vicious and even if you have allies, ThunderClan could be crushed."

"Tigerclaw died yesterday. Scourge killed him."

"Serves him right, the filthy cat. He's the one who's been terrorizing you all?"

"He set dogs, slaughtered our deputies and even a queen… he's been trying to kill Bluestar and Fireheart for the better part of a few seasons, and now some rogue cats come in and he's just… _gone_."

"How ironic. I thought he was a leader or something?"

"The lead cat of BloodClan took all nine of his lives with one move."

"Then clearly StarClan willed that. Those lives weren't given by them and a true leader wouldn't have to die so gruesomely."

"What makes you say that?"

"Simple. Tigerclaw is evil."

LionClan v. BloodClan and the forest cats won, Storm mused, but at a terrible price… he watched as the living cats carried their dead.

It wasn't much for ThunderClan. Whitestorm, Firestar's deputy and one of his most trusted advisors, had died.

ShadowClan and RiverClan had been so thoroughly broken that they would need to rebuild their entire Clan from what the elders could remember of the time before Brokenstar, before everything fell apart. ThunderClan got lucky.

The battle had been confusing, cats everywhere, and being able to sense the heat of another cat didn't tell him who was trying to kill him and who wasn't. He struggled through, relying on the few battle moves that his mother had taught him and mostly instinct.

Awarrior called Brightheart would later tell him that he managed to significantly damage quite a few BloodClan cats, and looking back, it helped that they all had those filthy collars on. She offered to walk him through some of the moves that ThunderClan trained with, and Storm figured he might have a place after all.

* * *

 **Quest in Name Alone**

A few moons passed and one day, Firestar disappeared with Sandstorm. Greystripe stepped up for their leader and many thought that the great ginger tom had abandoned the Clan as Pinestar had many seasons prior. It was hard to explain how Firestar and his mate just up and left to the Gathering cats but they eventually accepted Greystripe's temporary leader status. He made sure nothing changed, like Firestar would have wanted. When Storm asked Cinderpelt what she knew, the grey she-cat shook her head.

"It's his journey to go on. The Clan will be fine." He knew, as with most things, that he would have to trust Cinderpelt.

* * *

"Is it too late to take a warrior name?" Storm asked one day. Firestar shook his head.

"I'd be honored to give you a warrior name after all you've contributed."

"Will I be able to keep my name?"

"'Storm' is a perfectly good prefix for a ThunderClan cat." Firestar laughed.

And so it was. Stormwhisker basked in his new name and Cinderpelt's yowl sang in his ears. He could say that he belonged now. He'd finally earned a home.

* * *

 **Time Flies**

Life goes on, and Stormwhisker observed Firestar's two kits grow into the rambunctious and thoughtful apprentices they were known as under the guidance of Dustpelt and Cinderpelt respectively. In his opinion, they couldn't have turned out better.

He didn't blame them for running away when they had the chance. Squirrelpaw felt that she was being restricted for no reason, despite there being a perfectly good one. Firestar had panicked when Cinderpelt informed him of the burning bush and the tiger roaring, but then she told him what she thought it meant.

Why would Fire and Tiger _destroy_ the forest when the humans were starting to do that themselves?

So they hatched a plan that involved Firestar being an overprotective father, which made Squirrelpaw run off with Firestar's former apprentice, Brambleclaw, They returned after a long journey, sleek and well-fed with a RiverClan cat in tow.

Firestar had been right to chase them off, because StarClan had sent them to find a new home. Now the Clans had to retrace their pawsteps or starve to death from lack of prey or be torn apart like the earth was by monsters or be captured by Twolegs to live miserable lives as kittypets.

Stormwhisker could only imagine the shock the others must be going through. He wouldn't have believed it himself if the truth wasn't staring him in the face. He hoped the others came to that conclusion as quickly as he did. Then again, maybe not. This was all they had known. He, however, was used to change.

* * *

 **Th** **e Not So Great Journey**

As the Journey cats had predicted, the forest was torn apart. ShadowClan was the last Clan to convince and the destruction of their camp did that for them.

They filed along the mountains, the Journey cats telling them to stick to the shadows in case an eagle struck. Apparently they killed cats, but he hadn't seen many eagles. A kit fell from his mother's side, the result of crumbling rocks, and a reminder that the mountains were ever-changing. Stormwhisker found himself soaring through the air as if it were the most natural thing in the world, guided by the poor kit's screams. Lucky for the kit that Stormwhisker's claws stuck fast and Cinderpelt was able to get him to safety. The same couldn't be said for Stormwhisker, though.

"It's too far up!" He called, yelping when he felt his back paws hang limp through the air as the rock crumbled beneath him. Blackstar reached as far as he could.

"Take my paw!" The ShadowClan leader ordered. Some would say the black pawed leader had gone soft, but this cat had just saved one of his apprentices. He'd feel terrible if he didn't at least try and help!

The rest of the rocks tumbled down the mountain, taking the rogue with them.

"Jump!" Cinderpelt yowled. Firestar was at her shoulder, eyes filled with sorrow. He dug his claws into her back leg and she hissed in pain, turning to glare at him. She wailed, horrified, when she turned back to find that the rocks had crashed to the ground, taking her closest companion with her.

"You'll see him when you get to StarClan, I promise!" The leader of ThunderClan whispered fiercely.

The dark grey ShadowClan apprentice peered over the edge.

"Oh no you don't!" Cinderpelt snarled, shoving him back toward the other cats. "Stay far away from there, you hear? We almost lost you today!" She barked.

"I'm sorry." The smoky tom whimpered.

"He knew what he was doing." Cinderpelt sighed. "Come on, kit. Stick with me until we get out of here. Then we'll find your mother."

"Okay." The younger cat agreed. "My name is Smokepaw, what's yours?"

"I'm Cinderpelt. I'm ThunderClan's medicine cat. I take it you're going to be a warrior?"

They kept talking like that until the Tribe cats led them to safety. Cinderpelt was glad for the distraction as the kit kept chattering on about his warrior training and how his mentor, Oakfur, was the best cat ever. She remembered thinking that about Firestar and in turn, Yellowfang. Sometimes she missed being an apprentice.

"ShadowClan regrets the loss of any warrior, but the fact that Stormwhisker was able to save our apprentice will never be forgotten. If there's anything I personally can do to help… " Blackstar's speech jerked her from her thoughts, and the grey medicine cat shook her head.

"ThunderClan won't hold anything against you, we are warriors after all."

"Of course." Blackstar dipped his head. "He made a noble sacrifice, and ShadowClan thanks you both for rescuing our apprentice. StarClan will receive him with open paws."

The white leader assured her.

"You should go comfort your cats. They look rather stricken." Cinderpelt noticed.

"I hope StarClan gives you strength, Cinderpelt, I truly do."

"May StarClan light your path, Blackstar."

* * *

 **Apology Denied**

"I'm so sorry." Firestar murmured, tapping her flank with his nose.

"After what you did, you don't get to be sorry!" She hissed. "Why would you do that, why wouldn't you let me save him?"

"Because you wouldn't have been able to! You don't get to do this, Cinderpelt!" The ginger leader snapped. "You don't getting throw everything away for the sake of one cat. That's not what being part of a Clan is, and that's not why you became a medicine cat. What about Leafpaw? She hasn't finished her training yet!"

"Well obviously StarClan can teach her more than I'd ever know. Since they're so wise and all-knowing, let _them_ handle Leafpaw!"

"Think about it, Cinderpelt, do you know what would have happened if some cat hadn't dragged you back?"

"I would have been just fine with it!"

"No more Brackenfur or Leafpaw, no more Sandstorm or Thornclaw and Brightheart, no more Whitewing or Cloudtail, no more helping Dustpelt with the camp or bringing kits into the world, no more smelling the air or watching the leaves change.

No more eating with Sandstorm or basking with the elders in the sun as they tell story after story. No more _anything_ , because you'd be _dead_! The Clan needs you more than Storm does." Firestar snarled out his frustration.

"You act like Storm was all you cared about but he can't be! You can't afford not to care for the Clan because they're all you have!" Cinderpelt raked her claws across his face. Firestar may have been right, but she didn't want to hear it.

"If it were Sandstorm, you know you wouldn't be able to. If Sandstorm was it for you? If you didn't have Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw and the rest of the Clan to look after, could you _really_ say that?" Cinderpelt demanded,voice quivering.

Firestar didn't respond, eyes fixed on his paws.

"I thought so." She growled. "You're right. I chose to become a medicine cat and serve my Clan the best way I know how. But don't expect me to like it."

 _This was always Storm's dream… I wanted to be a warrior._

"Fair enough." The orange tom dipped his head. "Get some rest, Cinderpelt. You'll need your strength to finish the journey."

The ginger-pelted tom got to his paws and with one last nod, left Cinderpelt to her thoughts. Sometime during the night, something small and warm burrowed into her side. She popped an eye open. It was Smokepaw.

She knew as the badgers thundered through the camp that this was what StarClan had meant in that dream.

* * *

 **De** **ath Embraced**

 _It seemed like so many moons ago…_ She mused as she clawed the black and white beast. She knew that even with her best, she wouldn't be able to keep the thing from Sorreltail for very long. She needed help. She wished Leafpool were still around… A blur of brown and white showed that StarClan had answered her prayers.

"Thank you." She muttered to her ancestors as she glanced at Sorreltail. The poor young she-cat looked stricken, and Cinderpelt prayed that Leafpool would be able to help.

"Cinderpelt? Cinderpelt?! It's me, Leafpool! Wake up!" Firestar's daughter wailed.

"It's alright, Leafpool." She murmured.

 _I know now that this is what StarClan meant. She'll be a wonderful medicine cat_.

"Take care, young one."

She hadn't really thought about what she would say to her apprentice when StarClan called her, but that would be as good as anything.

* * *

 **Renaissance**

"You'll miss them." Was the first thing Stormwhisker said when she saw him. She rammed into him, soaking in his laughter.

"Hello to you too."

"I missed you." She mumbled.

"I missed you too." He admitted. "It's so good to see you again, Cinderpelt. I'm so proud of you."

"If anyone should be proud, it' of you. That was the bravest thing I've seen any cat do, and we live in a Clan of warriors."

"I told him something similar when I first met him."

"Frostfur!" Cinderpelt rammed into her mother.

"We don't have much time, darling child. You have a choice. Remain in StarClan, or be sent back to the Clans as one of Sorreltail's kits."

"Can I bring Storm with me?"

"Eventually, Storm will join you. You'll know him when you see him."

"Then yes."

The three of them bounded over to where Sorreltail lay, panting, and Cinderpelt touched her nose to the grey tabby kit's, only to be cut off by darkness. The last thing she saw was the outline of a dark shape, the cold laugh of a cat that had died only moons before…

"Hawkfrost!" She gasped.


End file.
